The Untouchables
by Prussian Princess
Summary: their alive. but then they aren't. but they are alive again. He can see them, but they don't know. Antonio is Antonio, but Antonio isn't Antonio. Francine's boyfriend broke up with her, but he didn't break up with her. Gilbert is albino, but he isn't albino. Ludwig remembers everything, but he doesn't remember this. UsUk Spamano Gerita Prucan France x Japan, some S. Korea x Russia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Prussian Princess here, with a brand new storY! Yeah. Anyways, enjoy. Oh yeah, before I forget! **

**I DO _NOT_ OWN HETALIA! Thank you so much for understanding this.**

* * *

You know how it seems like everyone now days starts "dating" way earlier then they used to? I always thought it was stupid. I, unlike my friends, did not fall in love. I refused to. Why would I? What use does love have? Of course Francine tried to convince me otherwise:

"ohonhon~ do you like him, chere?"

"what the hell bastarda! Why the heck would I like him? Like is sometimes leads to love. Love is pointless, therefore, this whole liking people thing is pointless!"

She gave up after that. The their was the time when she tried to see if their was anyone my friend Amelia liked:

"Amelia! Truth or dare?"

"dare! The hero always takes the dare!"

"I dare you to tell me who you like!"

"no one."

"every girl likes someone!"

"not true bastarda, I don't like anyone ether"

"your not a girl."

"what the hell!"

Francine had a black eye for a week.

Then there was Felicia:

"Feli~ whatever happened to that one boy you liked?"

"don't bring that up bastarda! She'll start crying again!"

Francine was shunned by me for a month.

Of course, there was also Madeline. Francine seemed to think of her as a sister though, so she got it somewhat easy:

"Madi~ do you like anyone?"

"w-w-what? Of course not!"

"okay!"

Francine seemed to be obsessed with boys herself, always crushing on some guy. Of course, most o these guys didn't give her a lick of attention, so she was still almost as inexperienced as us. Then, of course, there was the time when she forced us to choose who we would rather date out of our group: the owlettes.

Francine of course, choose Madeline, Amelia choose me, Felicia choose me too, until I complained to her that that would be incest because we where sisters. After that Felicia choose Amelia. Madeline choose Felicia. I choose Francine, if just because no one else choose her. It was kinnda funny really, those middle school years, but then we got to high school.

We all seemed to suddenly become kinda pretty overnight. It seemed like guys where always asking is out. Francine seemed to relish this at first, when one of her crushes asked her out. But then, along tearful relationship later, she decided that she was going single. So, we all held out against the boys who kept asking us, and soon, we became known as the untouchables.

* * *

**review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah! You guys! You actualy like my story! I'm so godd you do. Here is a little plot twist. Review! Oh, and I have decided who Francine's lover will be! I don't think I will tell you guys just yet though, but, just cuz, a cookie to whoever guesses from my dicription! **

**Oh, one more thing. I don't own hetalia. Sorry about that**

**EDIT: after receving several reviews telling me to ad lines, i decided to come back and do that, sorry about that, but i was using the whole ipod thing, and its kinnda hard to do line breaks in those. **

* * *

I remember the day I first met Arthur. It was a sunny day outside, and, of course, the first day of school. He was in my first hour class, and ended up being my seat partner. I believe that he is Francine's cousin or something. Quickly, I renamed him:

"hey, whatch your name?"

"oh, hello, my name is Arthur. What is your name?"

I smiled. Smiling influences people.

"confidential my dear Artie!"

"Artie?"he had sputtered. Ah, how I had loved that habit of his. "what the heck? And your name isn't confidential. Tell me"

"fine." I had pouted. "My name is Amelia."

He always seemed to get me to do things I didn't want to:

"Amelia! You really should start wearing more wholesome clothes!"

He had actually said wholesome.

"But Artie..."

Actually, scratch that. He had tried to get me to do things. I would always get my way. He was so proper and I was so... Not. Yet, somehow, we ended up as friends. Always getting into arguments, he became a regular part of my day:

"Artie!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"but I wanna!"

"but it's not proper!"

"Ohonhonhon~~ is that sexual tension I hear? Really, you two should just hook up already!"

Francine seemed to think we had a thing for each other. And, I'd have to admit, after a while, I started questioning our friendship. I started to notice how bright his eyes where, how his eyebrows just made his face more complete. His accent. I started to believe that I might like him as more than a friend, he would have been the first. But I never told him. And now I never can.

* * *

When I first meet Gilbert, I thought that he would turn out to be a complete and utter jerk. He ended up sitting next to me on the bus, and we slowly got to know each other. One of his obsessions was the word Awesome, another was his pet bird. He freaked out the one time I mentioned peeps. He thought his brother was had a stickup his ass. He was very good friends with Antonio and some how he became friends with Francine. He always sat next to me. Gradually, I started to not care. Then I started to worry when he wasn't on the bus. I started to feel for him. I couldn't tell anyone. That would be suicide. After not liking anyone for so long, only to grow a crush on the boy on my bus, I don't know that they'd understand. However, I wish I had at least told him. At least sneaked a kiss or two with him. Because now it's to late. And hes in a whole other side of life.

* * *

It was the first day of school, and when I got to my class room, the only seat left was right next to a new guy. With blonde hair, and blue eyes, he was pretty intimidating. He looked like he had allot of muscles. I sat down in the seat next to him. When he had turned to face me, I had shrunk into my seat a little, fearful of him. He had grimaced and had introduced himself.

"hello. My name is Ludwig. Vhat is your name?"

He had said with a German accent. I had replied with a little squeak and a

"ve~ my name is Felicia."

"Vell, I am pleased to meet you Felicia."

"me too!"

"I believe ve vill be vorking together this year, ja?"

I had nodded.

"Ahh sí!"

To be honest, at first I befriended him in order to make sure he wouldn't hurt me. After a while though, he started to become attractive. He was so strong, and his blushes where really cute. Then the acadint happened, and now I am stuck here regretting that I didn't start likening him for so long.

* * *

Ah, that year, I remember their being allot of new boys. It seemed like all my friends fell for one. Oh, they where all in denial. My own love story started years before, and also ended years ago. He had been a small, Asian boy. There's not much else I can say, except that he was taken off this earth years ago. They never knew about it. Maybe I should have told them, instead of making it seem like I dumped him, but I didn't want their pity. Nothing I can do now.

* * *

Yeah, so, when I first meet the fucking tomato bastard, it was at school. He decided to sit next to me for some reason. After our first conversation, I had figured out that he liked tomatoes, and that his name was Antonio. After that he seemed to attach himself to me. Then he came up with that godforsaken name for me:

"Lovi~~~~"

"what the hell is a Lovi tomato-bastard?"

God he gets on my nerves. I kinda miss him though. He, now I've got friends on the otherside.


	3. Chapter 3

**So! Yeah! new update! this story might skip around a bit, so be ready for anything. **

**I Do NOT own hetalia**

* * *

The light seems to flow around everything, seeming to be an unending room. A young woman walked around the room, looking at the symbols carved onto the floor. Finally she stops at one. Kneeling down, she traces it, before murmuring something. She stands up again, and walks away from the coffinish box that is slowly rising from the ground. She repeated this process four more times.

Reaching a stage like thing, she climbs up, then turns toward the risen boxes.

"welcome to the U.N. if you will now push the lids off of your simulation rooms, we can get started. "

The lids are pushed away, and five people are revealed. Two brown haired girls, two blonde haired girls, and a single Asian boy. They step into a line facing the woman. She smiles.

"hello everyone. Take a look around, I'm sure you know some of these people. This will be your assigned team, you must work together for this to work. Now, your training starts right about... Now"

All five disappear in a blink of the eye.

* * *

**the U.N. it stands for undead nights. i dont know why, but it just does. i bet you can guess who the girls are, but the question is, can you guess who the boy is? you probably can, i just feel like asking. any wyas, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! Yay!**

**I Don't Own Hetalia! Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

A small boy sat down in front of a camera. He is pale, and seems to be sickly.

"Hey. This maybe unbelievable, but I have a few angels in my life. I guess they aren't really angels, or that's what they tell me, but to me they are. They call themselves savior squad 192, and they seem to be on some sort of mission. They all seem so sad. One of these days I'm going to figure out why."

* * *

"Francine looked at me like I was crazy the other day, because I mentioned that the savior squad was standing over our shoulders. Am I the only one who can see them?"

* * *

"Today the leader told me that they are technically dead. Are they ghosts? If they are, why can I see them?"

* * *

"The savior squad seems to be looking for something. They won't tell me what. I wish they would trust me more."

* * *

The boy's face shows up again, even paler than last time.

"Yesterday there was a guy, he kept staring at the place where the savior squad was. Can he see them? I need to investigate farther into this."

* * *

"The savior squad has been fallowing me around more. They keep staring at me, and mumbling things into their headsets. It's kind of creeping me out."

* * *

"The savior squad kept staring at me today. For some reason, they seemed to be carrying around more stuff than usual. They refuse to talk to me today. Why?"

* * *

You see a green field, when suddenly the camera turns around. You realize that you are looking at graveyard. The camera focuses in on a tombstone that reads:

Kiku Honda. Age 14 at death, died of leukemia. The camera rolls around, and you are looking at a crowd of mourners. A blonde haired girl, about 14, who is weeping more than most, catches your eye. The camera turns  
off. A couple of words are at the bottom of the post:

The maker of these video diaries has recently passed away. The above is a short clip from his funeral. Goodbye.

* * *

**I am a horrible person. i just killed off japan! Why me, why? Oh wait, I forgot, it moves the plot along. Still... so yeah, this was kind of a flash backish type thing to when they were all 14, a.k.a., last year of middle school/first year of high school. Apparently japan has a video diary. Any ways, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys? okay, a little late, i know... wait... i dont have a posting schedule... okay, well a little late on my imaginary posting schedule, hope you enjoy it just the same!**

* * *

Your eyes open suddenly. A TV screen flickers to life in front of your face. Your ears are filled with pleasant sounding voice.

"Hello, and welcome to Undead Nights, or, as we like to call it, the U.N. You, my dear, are here because you died too early. Some of you are here because you were killed, others because you died of sicknesses, such as cancer. Those of you with sicknesses most likely had a savior squad sent to watch you. The reason you're all here, is because you did not fulfill your life quota. Therefore, you are going to be given a second shot at life. You'll be able to keep your memories and everything. However, in order for us to do this, you and your team have to help someone. This may range from having to cure a fear I theirs, to stopping the bullying that is happening to them. Any questions will be answered during the brief training session you will receive. Now, just sit back and relax until you hear further instructions."

You lay back and watch the screen, which is now showing some movie or TV show. Soon you here the fated words:

"Welcome to the U.N."

* * *

**what is with me and short chapters? anyways, its supposed to be the video they saw in the chamber things, like an orientation video or something. yeah... REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! oh yeah! two updates in one day! okay, anyways, if you haven't noticed the title of this chapter yet, you should. yes, i decided to abuse the caps lock key. don't judge me. anyways!**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA! **

**enjoy~~**

* * *

It was a relatively sunny day, and therefor, Felicia and her friends where at the park. Francine was harassing Arthur, with Amelia laughing nearby, Gilbert was talking to Madeline, who seemed to blush every other second, Lovina was yelling at Antonio, and Felicia herself was hugging Ludwig, who's face was as red as a tomato. Eventually, Ludwig got every one to calm down, before Gilbert decided to suggest a game of truth or dare. The all sat in a circle, completely silent, looking somewhat like an occult, before Gilbert decided to go first.

"Kesese~ The awesome me will go first! Felicia! Truth or dare!"

Felicia smiled happaliy before saying:

"Ve~~~ dare!"

Gilbert smirked evilly.

"I dare you to French kiss west!" he practically shouted.

Complete silence.

"oh, hell to the no, albino-bastard!" Lovina shouted.

"ve~?" Felicia said, blushing.

Ludwig was blushing as well.

"lovi~~~ be a good sport!" Antonio said beside her.

"no, I will not let that potato bastard touch my sorella."

"Ohonhon~ but Lovi, look at how their blushing!"

"what the heck you frog! Why would you force them to kiss each other?"

"Artie! That's part of the game!"

"this is a stupid game! We should quit!"

So they quit the game before they even started.

Soon they where all walking along a road. When suddenly, four gunshots rang out. Felicia shrieked, before collapsing on the ground. Amelia froze, and blinked in surprise, then fell to the ground. Lovina let out a quick "shit!" before she too collapsed. Madeline just fell down. The guys quickly ran over to the girls, panicking when they saw the puddles of blood. Francine's eyes widened, as she whipped out her cellphone.

"hello? 911? My friends have been shot."

Soon a bunch of ambulances and such where pulled over at the side of the rode. About twenty minutes later, Amelia Jones and Madeline Williams where declared dead. Five minutes after that, Lovina and Felicia Vargas where both declared dead as well. Two emotional families, a weeping blonde teen, and four crying boys later, the funerals started being planed. The four where to be buried next to each other. The funeral happened the next weekend, with tons of people from school attending, and Francine giving words, along with the two families. Francine became extra emotional when she saw the gravestone next to them, which was dedicated to a boy named Kiku. And then it became quite. Francine refused to talk to anyone. Ludwig and Gilbert shut themselves down, refusing to talk to their grandfather at all. Antonio stared a tomatoes all day, shedding tears. Arthur became a recluse. The girls families cried together, but tried to move on with their lives. But at the high school, with some of the most popular kids gone, it became almost scary, the hush that came over the school. And everyone was quite.

* * *

**this chapter is actually a fair size... yeah... my story of how they died. **


	7. Chapter 7

**well... its been a while, hasn't it? sorry... i was a little busy.. i had my first regatta and a cousin died. plus i have quiz/youth group every wednesday night, and rowing every Thursday night and Saturday morning, and viola lessons every Monday night, and homework every other day of the week... **

**okay, truthfully, i was a lazy person. i had this written up ages ago an i was just to lazy to upload it. ah, well, nothing that can be done now. anyways, the normal, i don't own hetalia, review something else, thanks for putting up with my spelling, i don't know what else to say. enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur was being forced out of his house. Apparently his older brothers had had enough of him sulking around since... she had died. So, they told him to go out, and not come back until his dinner. Which was in 5 hours. So, being reasonable, he decided to go to a nearby coffee shop. He barely had grabbed his latte and chosen a table when Ravis, a kid from his school, walked in. That wasn't the odd thing though. He was being tailed by 5 other people. I stare as a woman walks through the only boy in the group. Their faces are completely covered with helmet things. Two quickly scan the room; he could see little curls of blonde sticking out of their helmets. One walks over towards the front window, and peers out. The boy walks over towards the back door, and stands in front of it, blocking it. The last floats behind Ravis. When the blonde scanning my half of the room reached Arthur, she pauses and stares at me for a while. I stare back at her. She smiles in a sad way. I look at her. She seems to force herself to stop looking at me. The blonde and brunettes seem to say something. The boy shakes his head. They shrug, and then all four of the girls remove their helmets. Arthur stared as Lovina, Felicia, and Madeline are revealed. Arthur choked on his drink. It's her. She's a ghost. Tears fill his eyes as he slams his head on the table, attracting the attention of all most everyone in the room. This wasn't the first time he had seen dead people. Once he had seen his mother, trailing some Asian boy. He stared at Amelia for a while more, than walked out of the café. He really needs to stop seeing things. He smiled then walked out of the shop.

* * *

**oh, yeah. people are asking me to post another chapter for my one shot Wake Up. im not sure if i should though... oh well. Adios! make sure to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! yes. i'm off today. i don't own hetalia. enjoy**

* * *

"Kay peeps, plan time! Who has ideas?"

"Well..."

"Okay! Kiku! You'll back me up! Madeline! You'll back me up! Lovina! You'll back me up! Felicia! Back me up!"

"That's a fucking idiotic plan hamburgerbitch."

"Ve~~~"

"I agree with Amelia!"

"actually... I have an idea... How about two of us watch Ivan, and the other three can monitor Ravis?"

"Kay! The heroic me will watch the commie!"

"I'll help watch the vodka bastard as well."

"K! Troops, head out!"

The small group marched off. Lovina and Amelia heading of to one class room, Kiku, Felicia, and Madeline towards the other.

With Lovina and Amelia:

"There he is! I found the commie!"

"Whatever, room sweep, then meet in the middle."

"Yes, sir- uh, madam!"

Lovina shot a quick glare at Amelia, before taking her side of the room. Her eyes skated around her old school mates, before stopping at one boy. She sighed, and then sat down on his desk. She smiles softly at him, before looking at his eyes. When she looks into those bright green eyes, which used to be so full of life, she sees that his eyes are glazed, and his always present smile is missing. She frowns, and then glances down to his notes. Millions of tomatoes fill the page, each and every one a perfect red color. Her mouth twitches, before she kissed the top of his head, then moved on.

Amelia walked around her side of the room, scrunching her nose up at different faces, before pausing at the desk she knew to belong to Arthur Kirkland, possibly her favorite person in this class... Okay, definitely her favorite person in this class... Okay, her crush. She notices an odd disturbance in the air, glancing at it, she sees a bunny... That's green... That's flying... Okay, that's not odd. Actually... She could see a lot of traces of invisible subjects around Arthur. Could he? No, impossible. She shook her head, and then continued on.

Madeline Felicia and Kiku:

The small group kind of floats around, glancing absent minded about the class room, remembering the kids in the class room... Well, except for Kiku, he didn't go to this school. They were shocked as the bell rang. Shaking themselves out of the daydreams they had slipped into, they fallowed Ravis out of the door.

* * *

**weeee! sorry, just had to include the first scene. review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**sup peeps? new chapter! it includes, dare i say, one of my "infamous" (pch, yeah right) plot twists! i don't own hetalia.**

* * *

"Lovi~~~~"

"What!"

"Do you like me?"

"Hell no."

"Aww... So mean..."

Lovina rolled her eyes at Antonio, inwardly crushing her urge to tackle hug him.

"Humph."

"Not even as a friend?"

"Fine. You're okay."

"Yay~~~" and with that Lovina got tackle hugged.

Antonio smiled sadly, then smirked. His brother sure had built up a good life, one he was glad to tear down. His brother should know by now that a simple name change wasn't enough to throw him. Especially one that was already in the family.

Really, naming himself after him, what was that idiot thinking? Well, first things first, destroy his brother's life, and then insure his brother had to stick around to deal with it. Maybe after that he would feel pity and just end it. Maybe. But probably not.

Antonio pulled back from the embrace, smiling down on the girl he had only seen twice. Not that she knew that. To her, he was Antonio, the hyper boy who hugged her and called her a tomato. Antonio smirked. His twin was going to pay.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it. for those of you confused, Antonio isn't Antonio's (Spain) really name. instead, that's the name of his twin brother, Antonio (Portugal) who hates him. and Antonio went into Antonio's life for a day, after staking them for a day. wow. i need to stop these. review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**sup peeps!? layers and layers and this is kinda random. yeah, sorry for the wait, I have a sick day today. yo no own hetalia, enjoy**

* * *

Antonio loaded his gun, aiming at the first or the girls. If he was going to do this properly, the other friends his brother had needed to be morning, to depressed to help Antonio. And, of course, he would leave a note; make him think everything was his fault. Maybe he would leave one girl though. The one that no one had a crush on. He smiled. This was to easy.

His finger pulled the trigger some. Which first? Hmm... Maybe the one who looked like the "lovi" his brother was so enthralled with. That should work. Then a blonde, then Lovina in the middle, then a blonde. 1, 2, 1, 2. Sister 1 sister 1 sister 2 sister 2. Noticed noticed ignored ignored. Perfect. He almost regretted killing the ignored ones. After all, he had been one of them himself for years.

Pull the trigger, pull the trigger, pull the trigger, aim, aim, aim, heart, blood blood blood, blood to be spilt. He took a deep breath. Aim. Fire. Aim fire. Aim fire aimfire. He smiled, knowing he hit them in a place that would kill them. He grabbed his phone, and selected a number he had found yesterday.

Dearest brother, he wrote.

Hope you said all you needed. They are as good as dead now. Now, if you want the others to live, you should stay where you are. And I know you want them to live.

Love,

Your twin brother, Antonio.

P. S. hiding under my name? You make it to easy.

Antonio smiled, and then sent the message. He watched as his brother looked at his phone, as his eyes widened. Smirking, Antonio pulled away, and walked off. His brother would stay right where he wanted him to. He was sure of it.

* * *

**yeah, so i'm working on the chapter explaining why this happened, how this happened. that might take a while though. anything else you guys want me to explain though? review with you questions~**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey, i'm back! **

**So, explanation. Antonio (the real one) is Portugal. Alejandro(though at this time i refer to him as Atondro) is Spain. the names kinda got switched. they are twins (although i have to many of those) and Portugal is older. their parents go by the names of Maria and Romalo (weird name, i know) and own a car dealership. and not one of those crappy car dealerships. this is the legit, new car place. expensive new car place. They are rich (so, not, like, millionaire style, but plenty of money to go around buying flat screen t.v.'s for every room in their house including the 5 bathrooms) and are highly successful. of course, i'm mainly saying this so that you don't think that the 'family business' is mafia stuff. that's the 'father business'. because everyone needs a mafia. but, anyways, so, Antonio and Alejandro were best friends at one time, and then towards high school this... thing kinda happened. **

**Anyways****, this chapter mainly focuses on Atondro, and kinda repeats some of the stuff i just said. anyways! enjoy!**

* * *

Antonio, that was his name. His name was Antonio, damn it! No matter what his mind said, his fucking name was Antonio. No it's not, a little voice said, threading its way into his thoughts, it's alej- that's not my fucking name! God, Alejandro this, Alejandro that. All his mind said was about Alejandro: Alejandro wouldn't lie about anything, Alejandro wouldn't steal that food from the community garden, and Alejandro would have given his change to those homeless people on the street. Well, Alejandro didn't exist anymore. Antonio still existed. Antonio existed in two parts. He was technically the better part, no matter how many tomatoes he stole from the garden, no many how many secrets he kept. No, Alejandro no longer existed to him, but Antonio did, Antonio existed to him very much.

He smiled at the memory Alejandro had left with him.

*flashback*

Alejandro smiled at Antonio, holding his hand as they walked through the store. The two were the same age, although if you wanted technicalities, they would tell you that Antonio was older, if only by 5 minutes. Their mother and father were walking ahead of them, quietly discussing the family business.

*flash back end*

He and his brother had gotten along so well, when had they changed? When did they change enough for it to end up like it did?

*flashback*

Alejandro was staring through the crack in the door. Lately his parents and Antonio had been having conversations a lot. His brother was always cold to him after words, and he just wanted to know what was happening. His mother opened her mouth:

"Antonio... I know you don't like school, but couldn't you at least try..."

"To what, get better grades?" Antonio asked, looking annoyed.

"Son..." His father said warningly.

"To get better grades, to be more like Alejandro?" Antonio continued.

"No, not at all!" His mother started. "Well... You don't like school, what about sports?"

"Sports? Really?" Antonio said, looking unimpressed.

"Forget it María, if he doesn't want to be even considered for the will, let him be. It's not like he'll get into a collage anyways," his father said, turning away, "at least not one as good as Alejandro."

Those words seemed to slap him in the face, and Alejandro cringed at them. He noticed the certain way his brother's hands were clenching.

"Alejandro, Alejandro, is he your only son? Am I not your first born? Why is he so much better than me?" Antonio asked, rage evident in his voice. Antonio stomped out of the room, heading over to the door Alejandro hid behind. Alejandro, backed up, and clung to the wall when Antonio burst through the door. Antonio stared at him, before running off to their room. Alejandro glanced at his parents.

"What are you thinking?" He yelled. "I'm so much better than him? What the fuck! He is just as much your son for you to be proud of as I am."

Alejandro ran after Antonio, he needed to apologize for his asshole parents.

* * *

**Did you like it? yeah, maybe i'll update again later today. hope you enjoyed this chapter about Atondro, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Told ya guys i'd put up another chapter. and, gosh, compared to my other chapters lately, this is a chapter. any ways... enjoy!**

* * *

Francine smiled at her reflection. Oh, she looked so pretty in red. Why hadn't she worn these colors more often? They really did suit her. However… she hoped she wouldn't have wear this particular outfit of red again. This would be her first and last hopefully. She had worn this shade of red before, put after the initial shock, she had always covered it up, and quickly too.

She smiled as the liquid finally reached her fingertips. She slowly sat down, it was time to wait. Soon, she hoped, she could join her friends, but now she just needed to wait. Her cousin was probably going to call her down in a few hours, wondering why she hadn't gone with him again, but now she just had to wait.

Her parents were used to this behavior from her now, and probably would let it continue as long as possible. They would just pretend nothing was wrong. A while ago, she had had friends who would have dragged her out of this room, cheered her up, but they weren't here right now.

She debated going downstairs, moving, maybe the millionth time she had done so, but she quietly reminded herself of what she was wearing. If her parents saw, this they would stop.

She lay down again. Had it only been minutes ago that she had donned this dress of red? It seemed forever ago.

Francine touched her hand to her jeans, if this was how she would die, she might as well fully don this fate.

Francine rubbed her bloody hand around her jeans, staining them a red, a different shade then the red that stained her hands, but the same base.

Overcome by a silly want, she brought her hand to her mouth, and sucked some of the blood off of her hand. She might as well of tasted it at least once in her life. Oh, sweet, sweet life, how short hers would be. Francine chuckled at herself; she was acting as if this wasn't her idea. As if she didn't want to end it. A small, struggling part of her pushed itself up, _no, you don't want this!_ A scream in the darkness. The voice was hastily pushed back down, before it could plant its seeds of doubt. Still, it seemed to have planted just one seed in the back of her mind. Just one seed. One seed that could turn into an oak tree if she let it. Francine sighed, then reminded herself why she was doing this. This might take a while. Maybe she should have chosen a faster method.

* * *

Antonio stared blankly off in the distance, his hand moving without his permission to create something on the paper in front of him. He was sitting at his desk in his apartment, as dirty as the place was. When another person sat down in front of him, he wasn't surprised.

"This is your fault." His voice was blank, accusing.

"I got what I wanted, yes?" an unspoken sentence hung off of his question. _If you hadn't run from me, if you hadn't made my life a living hell for so long, they would still be alive._

Antonio's head dropped onto the table, on top of the drawing of a tomato, on that was being held by a familiar hand. Well, his name wasn't Antonio, not in this situation. In this conversation his name was Alejandro.

"What do you want?" _why have you randomly appeared in my apartment after killing HER?_

"Father and Mother have missed you."

"Then why haven't I heard from them?" _why didn't they search for me?_

"Maybe you need to call them first" _maybe you should send them a number. Just a number. _

"Who are you to tell me that? Last time I was home, you couldn't even talk to them without breaking something" _last time I saw them, you ended up threatening me, and forcing me to run away._

"Last time you were home, you were the perfect one. This time it's different" _this time I'm the perfect one._

"Last time I was saw them, I dint know fathers 'business'" _I didn't know he killed people for a living._

"Last time you were home I didn't know as well." _I just randomly exploded in your face._

"last time I was there, one of my immediate family members hadn't just killed the girl I liked, loved, in front of my eyes. "

"Touché"

"You should leave." _Get the hell out before I kill you with my bare hands._

"I'll be back" _and I'll force you to come next time._

"I'll be expecting you" _I'll be waiting for you with a machine gun, ready to kill the person who murdered the girl I loved, as well as other people I cared about. _

Antonio just smirked at him, then left. Alejandro wiped a few tears from his eyes, and then resumed his staring and drawing.

* * *

Arthur ran outside, his eyes burning from the cold air. He should stop by Francine's, he really should, but he could do that later. She was probably staring at the wall again. He could visit her after this; he wasn't even sure how long she would be at the spot he was hoping to catch her at. _The spot, _he thought, chuckling silently to himself. _Is that what we are calling graveyards now days? _he smiled to himself briefly, before continuing to run.

* * *

Kiku smiled to himself. Today they were all taking the day off, just a quick break. Lovina and Felicia were going to go watch their parents for a while, then splitting up and peaking in on Antonio and Ludwig. Madeline was going to go watch Gilbert (okay, he just figured out how creepy that sounded), and Amelia was going to visit their graves. He was kind of worried about Amelia. Most wouldn't want to visit their own graves. However, Kiku tossed that out of his mind quickly, anticipating the visit ahead. He was going to go see Francine.

He missed her. Allot. At least he knew she was still alive. He sighed, and then turned. He had reached Francine's house. He walked through the door, and then went upstairs. He stopped at the door he knew to be Francine's, then slowly walked through it. He glanced around the room, before his eyes lit upon the body of Francine. Her eyes were staring ahead, not taking in anything. Her arms, her legs, her entire body was covered in blood, and Kiku could clearly see that the blood had come from her arms, because there were cuts there, jagged cuts, cutting across her upper arms.

He gasped. _No! NO! this is not happening! _Kiku rushed over to Francine's body, touched his hand to where her heart should beat. He held his breath, before realizing there was faint beat from the taxed muscle. A tear ran over his face. He shook her, then looked around, _THERE!_ He spied the bathroom door. He rushed in, looking for the medicine cabinet. He quickly found it, he was quite familiar with it actually, and grasped through the door to it, before touching what he presumed to be bandages. He grabbed them, pulled them out, rushed back to Francine's body.

He knelt by her, and reached into the box, grabbed a bandage, pulled it out. He was about to grab her first arm to force the bandage onto her, when her head lifted. A single word from her mouth froze Kiku in his place.

"Kiku?"

* * *

**yeah, so! chapter recap! Francine trys to commit suicide (i enjoyed writing that scene way to much), Antonio and Antondro enjoyed a lovely family moment (phh...), Arthur is going to met someone at the graveyard (that isn't weird at all), Lovina, Felicia, and Madeline are people watching, and Kiku just realized Francine is trying to commit suicide. REVIEW~**


	13. Chapter 13

**sup peeps? so... chritmas time! ive been holdin this for a while (no idea why) but i hope you will forgive me for that! anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Kiku?" Her voice rang out.

Heart racing, she reached out, wanting to grab ahold of him. It had been so long!

"Kiku! Where have you been? Why haven't you visited? I've missed you so much!" Her arms wrapped around him, catching him, preventing him from running away from her again. She looked down, staring at his smaller body.

"Kiku... You have to stay."

"Fra-Francine..."

"Kiku, promise me?"

Kiku looked away from her.

"I can't stay. Tomorrow I'll be gone." Francine stared at him.

"Kiku... I need you." Kiku turned back, his eyes moist.

"Francine..."

Francine grabs his head. Confused, Kiku starts to pull back. Francine stares into his eyes for a second, before she pulls him towards herself.

Suddenly Kiku found his lips pressed against Francine's, an action he enjoyed immensely, no matter how wrong it was. She was bleeding to death for god's sake!

Kiku startled back, he needed to stop the bleeding. Kiku reach down to the box of bandages, opening it up, and grabbing ahold of Francine's arm yet again.

He looked at her arm in shock. Where a few seconds ago was a long red gash, now there was a just smooth skin.

"Francine...?" He looked at her face. Her eyes were closed. She had Pale skin, but a rosy tint to her cheeks.

He shook her some, what had just happened? One second, she was covered in blood; next she was as healthy as can be. The only thing that kept him from dismissing it as a dream, or a hallucination, was the blood staining her cloths crimson.

Francine made a mumbling noise in her sleep, and then shifted some.

"Kiku..."

"Come on, you need to wake up..."

"No! Amelia..."

Kiku paused. Amelia?

"Madeline, you need to run!"

And Madeline as well...

"NO! NO! Don't die!" Francine's voice was panicked.

"Francine. Francine!" Kiku shook her some more.

"You can't..."

"FRANCINE!"

Francine's eyes fluttered, before shooting open. She jolted up, breathing hard. Of course, doing so, she rammed heads with Kiku.

"Ow!" Francine exclaimed.

Kiku rubbed his head. That actually hurt.

Francine's eyes looked at the body in front of her. She followed it up to the face, the easiest way to identify who was sitting in front of her. Her eyes landed on a face she never thought she would see again.

"Kiku? Wha..."

"Francine! What were you thinking, exactly?"

"What was i thinking? What do you mean? Wait, you're like, dead. Wait, am I dead? Where are Madeline and the others? Why aren't they here? Why are you here? Oh my god! I'm dead! An- OW!"

Francine turned to Kiku, who had slapped her. She placed a hand on her cheek.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered.

"Francine. You are not dead. You aren't going to be for a long time. I don't want you to be dead. Oh god, what were you thinking! Trying to kill yourself..."

Francine looked down. Tears shone in her eyes.

"But I wanted to be with you... "

"Francine. That wouldn't work. You'd just be sent back here. Like I was."

"You were sent back alive?"

"What? No... A ghost. "

"But... Why do you look so alive?"

"What do you...?"

The door burst open. In stepped a panting Spaniard.

"Francine!" he looked around the room until his eyes landed on Kiku.

"Who the heck are you?"

Ve~~

Amelia was sitting in the graveyard. She sighed, and continued to stare at the stone before her. She was so involved in her thinking she didn't notice him walking up behind her. She jumped when she felt the warm air of his breath to through her neck.

"Arthur." She knew it was him before she even turned around. She would always know when it was him. She turned around. Arthur's face was right in front of hers.

"Of course..." She trailed off.

"You have the sight, don't you?"

Arthur slowly nodded.

"I had a feeling. There were always things floating around your desk."

Arthur sat down in front of her.

"I should have told you earlier."

"Yes. You should have."

"Anything I can do?"

"No." Amelia turned her head. All the moments she could have spent talking to him, even if he couldn't say anything back.

"I'm sorry Amelia."

"..."

"I probably should get going now..."

Arthur stood up, and started to walk away.

"WAIT!"

Amelia yelled without her knowing it. Her entire body screamed against her letting him go.

Arthur turned back.

"Maybe... Maybe I forgive you. Just because I don't want you to leave me on my own. Just because a hero needs a sidekick. Okay, you know what, forget that, I definitely forgive you, I mean, I can't get mad at you anyways, so I might as well. I mean, your face is just too adorable for me to stay mad at you... And you're looking at me now... And I'm still talking and I'm babbling now. I should stop talking. Or maybe I should keep talking. Okay, you're smiling way to much now. Hey so not cool! You can't laugh at my acceptance speech. Seriously! Why are you looking at me like that? Hey, you ever notice your eyes are really pretty? That was random! Your eyebrows are way too big. You're still staring at me weirdly. What are you thinking? Uh... Artie? Are you- mfu!"

Amelia stopped talking when she suddenly found the lips of the Englishman pressed to hers. She froze. How many times had she wanted this to happen? How much would she have given for it to be while she was still alive? She leaned into the kiss, wanting to savor this while she could. Eventually this state of solidness would be to much for her and she would float through him, but for now, she kissed him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to her. The two parted gently, gasping for air. Arthur leaned his head on hers, and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

Amelia smiled, "your forgiven Iggy."

~ ve~

Lovina normally disliked almost everyone and everything, but there were only a few people and things she truly hated. Two of these people where blondes she had meet when she was little, and another two where the Beilschmidt brothers. A fifth was her nonno, but he was generally unthought about.

There was a story about the blondes, even though she had forgotten their names long ago.

When she and Felicia were kids, they had lived in Italy with their mother and father, and had lived there for a while. Most of the time they were there, they were friendless, but towards the end, Feli, being the cheerful person she was, had befriended a small boy. The parents of the boy had meet with their parents, and quickly became friends. From then after, Feli spent a lot of time with the boy, while Lovina was forced to play with his older brother, who she nicknamed potato bastard.

Eventually, the brothers had to go visit relatives in Germany, and never came back.

~ve~

Gilbert was an albino. That's what everyone knew, and with his white hair and red eyes, it wasn't hard to see. However, most didn't know that he wasn't naturally so. No, he didn't do the whole hair dying thing, he didn't wear contacts, but he wasn't born that way. Actually, the reason he was an albino was because of a car crash when he was 7.

The car crash was a fairly be one, one that had sent his brother into a coma for a couple of months, and one that had caused him to lose the pigmentation in his body. No one knew what had happened to him, exactly, they just knew that his body had suddenly stopped pigmenting. He was stuck in a hospital for a month or two before they would release him, and when they finally did so, his brother came out of the coma almost immediately. The only problem was that his brother didn't remember anything. Nothing. Zip. Nada. Ludwig's mind was a clean slate. He didn't remember their mother, father, or Gilbert. Ludwig was about five at the time, about the time for him to go to school for the first time. Their parents decided it would be best if they just pretended that the past had never happened. As if Gilbert had always been Albino. As if the crash had never happened. And that's why only two people alive knew about the crash, about why Gilbert was an albino.

* * *

**how'd you like it? i really need to update more often... ah, oh well, ill try... anyways, Review!**


End file.
